Battle Traits
Battle Traits are features that can be activated before starting a map. Battle Traits will make Bloons tougher, with each battle trait giving different effects. Battle Traits Haste *'Every Level:' Bloons move +4% faster. *'Every 3 Levels:' +1 round. *'Max. Level:' Unlimited *'Rewards:' +2.5% experience gained per level. *'How to Unlock:' First level unlocked at Rank 15. An additional level is unlocked for every 100,000 Pink Bloons popped. Revitalization *'Every Level:' +5% of Bloons are Regrowth. Regrowth M.O.A.B.-class Bloons regenerate +0.1% of their health each second. *'Every 3 Levels:' Regen Farming gives 15% less money. Regrowth Bloons regenerate +10% faster. *'Max. Level:' 20 *'Rewards:' +5% experience and Monkey Money gained per level. *'How to Unlock:' First level unlocked at Rank 35. An additional level is unlocked for every 150,000 Regrowth Bloons popped. Stealth *'Every Level:' +5% of Bloons are Camo. *'Every 3 Levels:' Camo Bloons move +15% faster. Camo M.O.A.B.-class Bloons deal +5% more damage and take +5% more lives. *'Max. Level:' 20 *'Rewards:' +10% experience gained per level. *'How to Unlock:' First level unlocked at Rank 35. An additional level is unlocked for every 50,000 Camo Bloons popped. Joker *'Every Level:' +5% of Bloons are Indestructible. *'Every 3 Levels:' Random Bloons will appear equal to +50% of the RBE of the Indestructible Bloons. *'Max. Level:' 15 *'Rewards:' +25% experience, +10% Monkey Money, and +15% Tolens gained per level. *'How to Unlock:' First level unlocked at Rank 50. An additional level is unlocked for every 10,000 Indestructible Bloons that escape. Chaos *'Every Level:' Bloon rushes contain +15% more Bloons. *'Every 3 Levels:' +30% more Bloons spawn outside of rushes. +1 round. *'Max. Level:' Unlimited *'Rewards:' +5% experience, +7.5% Monkey Money, and +10% Tokens gained per level. *'How to Unlock:' First level unlocked at Rank 25. An additional level is unlocked for every 2,000,000 Bloons popped. Domination *'Every Level:' M.O.A.B.-class Bloons have +15% health. *'Every 3 Levels:' M.O.A.B.-class Bloons spawn +10% more children. +1 round. *'Max. Level:' Unlimited *'Rewards:' +5% experience gained per level. *'How to Unlock:' First level unlocked at Rank 30. An additional level is unlocked for every 50,000 Ceramic Bloons popped. Impatience *'Every Level:' Fast forward is +20% faster. *'Every 3 Levels:' Normal gameplay is +30% faster. *'Max. Level:' Unlimited *'Rewards:' +5% experience gained per level. *'How to Unlock:' First level unlocked after popping a Doom Bloon. An additional level is unlocked for every 3,000,000 Bloons popped. Hardship *'Every Level:' The game goes 2fps slower. *'Every 3 Levels:' +1 round. *'Max. Level:' 25 *'Rewards:' +10% experience gained per level. *'How to Unlock:' First level unlocked at Rank 40. An additional level is unlocked for every 4,000,000 Bloons popped. Risk *'Every Level:' Number of lives reduced by 8%. Starting lives cannot go below 1. *'Every 3 Levels:' Bloons take +20% more lives. +1 round. *'Max. Level:' 12 *'Rewards:' +10% experience, Monkey Money, and Tokens gained per level. *'How to Unlock:' One level is unlocked for every track beaten on Hard without losing lives. Mischief *'Every Level:' Odd Music can appear 3% sooner. *'Every 3 Levels:' Odd Music has +10% health. +2 rounds. *'Max. Level:' 30 *'Rewards:' +5% experience, Monkey Money, and Tokens gained per level. *'How to Unlock:' One level is unlocked for each time Odd Music is defeated. Endurance *'Every Level:' Stats of M.O.A.B.-class Bloons increase +25% faster in Freeplay mode. *'Every 3 Levels:' +15% more Bloons appear in Freeplay mode. *'Max. Level:' Unlimited *'Rewards:' +10% experience gained in Freeplay mode per level. *'How to Unlock:' First level unlocked at Rank 55. An additional level is unlocked for every time. Daredevil *'Every Level:' All Bloons have +1 random Bloon Properties. *'Every 3 Levels:' +2 random battle traits are raised by 1 level. This cannot raise battle traits above maximum level, nor can it raise locked traits. However, a trait may be raised multiple times. *'Max. Level:' 30 *'Rewards:' x1.3 experience gained per level. *'How to Unlock:' First level unlocked at Rank 70. An additional level is unlocked for every 5 ranks obtained. Mayhem *'Every Level:' Bloons have +1 children. *'Every 3 Levels:' +5 rounds. *'Max. Level:' Unlimited *'Rewards:' x1.5 Monkey Money and Tokens gained per level. *'How to Unlock:' One level is unlocked for every Impoppable medal obtained. Hatred *'Every Level:' All Bloons have x2 health. *'Every 3 Levels:' +5 rounds. *'Max. Level:' Unlimited *'Rewards:' x1.5 experience, Monkey Money, and Tokens gained per level. *'How to Unlock:' One level is unlocked for every Impoppable medal obtained. Trait-Related Achievements *'Fast-paced:' Beat a map on Hard difficulty with both the Haste and Impatience traits set to Level 100 or higher. Gives 500 NK points. *'Hateful:' Beat a map on Impoppable difficulty with the Hatred trait set to Level 3 or higher. Gives 500 NK points. *'Mischievous:' Defeat Odd Music with the Joker and Mischief traits both set to maximum level. Gives 400 NK points. *'Invincible:' Defeat That Purple Blimp with the Domination, Hardship, Risk, and Endurance traits all set to Level 10 or higher. Gives 2000 NK points. *'Chaotic:' Beat a map on Impoppable difficulty with all traits active. Gives 1000 NK points. Category:Gameplay Mechanics